Stay
by Caskett-Darren-Life
Summary: Castle and Beckett get into yet another argument, this time with much different results.


I'm currently being attacked by Caskett one shot ideas. And hey, might as well post 'em anyway.

**Disclaimer – If I owned Castle, it would probably just be forty minutes of shirtless Castle and those…noises….Beckett was making during "Cuffed". So no, I do not.**

* * *

><p>It had all started innocently enough. When Castle asked Beckett over for a movie he had expected that: a movie. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that would result in what was happening to him – not that he could think well anyway, given the fact that Kate's half naked body was writhing around him, her hands everywhere, her hair tousled, her chest against his as he pushed her harder into the wall.<p>

"Rick," she moaned heavily. "We need to stop."

"That's what you say," he panted in response. "But your body is telling me a very different story."

She wrapped her long, muscular legs around his waist and he led them to the couch. Instantly she pushed him down and started to straddle him, licking and nipping his ear lobe.

"Don't think I'm still not mad at you," she whispered breathily.

"Of course. I was a bad boy and I should be punished."

Her only response was a small grunt and then a very loud, very animalistic moan.

* * *

><p>He was feeling lonely and bored. Alexis and Martha had gone to a weekend spa and there were no murders to investigate. The team was looking forward to a much needed afternoon off. He considered calling up the boys to play Halo, but he knew Ryan was at a cake tasting (he had been complaining all morning) and Esposito said he had "business" to attend to before leaving in a suspicious hurry (Beckett later told him that when she asked her out to lunch, Lanie had a "family emergency" she needed to help with). After so many reruns of Jersey Shore, Castle finally decided to call Beckett and see if she wanted to do something with him.<p>

"Beckett."

"You wouldn't happen to have any interest in a movie marathon with the most ruggedly handsome, best selling mystery novelist with – might I add – a 126 inch flat screen?"

"I didn't know James Patterson was so interested in me," she said jokingly.

He smiled. "You wound me, detective. Did I mention there would be popcorn?"

"Well, since your TV is so big…I'll be there in twenty minutes. The popcorn better be ready. And I reserve the right to veto movies." Click.

* * *

><p>The movies were enjoyable. He had kept stealing glances at her throughout them and was pleased to note she did the same. A mini popcorn battle had ensued, which was the most fun he'd had in a while. Then they had ordered Chinese and had that and a bottle of wine with their fourth movie. But he – <em>oh,<em> where did she learn to do that tongue thing she was doing? – was most excited that she wanted to stick around afterwards, even if it initially caused friction (and not the kind he was helping himself to, involving her hips and his pelvic bone).

"Don't leave…" Rick rumbled sleepily. Sometime during the movie, they had migrated towards each other and were now wrapped around each other. Rick was falling asleep and Kate wanted to stay, but she knew she shouldn't. Still, she was so warm and comfortable. And Rick's arms felt so unbelievably wonderful. She knew just from his embrace that he would keep her safe and protected. Always.

"I can't," she said apologetically.

"Stay, you can go in the guest room. It's late."

Kate yanked herself up. "Really, I need to go home."

"Need to," he answered a little angrily. "Or want to?"

"Why the hell are you getting upset?" she demanded.

"I just don't understand why you can't stay for one night. We won't even be in the same room and you don't have work tomorrow. Gates gave us the day off, remember?"

"Castle, relax. You're blowing this way out of proportion."

"I just," he said in a low tone, "don't want to see you get hurt because you were too tired to drive."

"I'll call a cab. And anyway, so what if I get hurt?"

"Kate, I lo- care about you. Is that a crime?" he retorted.

She sighed, stood up, and ran a hand through her hair. When she spoke, it was very quietly. "Castle. I can take care of myself, I'm a big girl. Who sleeps with a gun. Besides you are being completely ridiculous. I am too tired to fight over something as trivial as this."

Maybe it was the wine that loosed their tongues, or the lack of sleep, or how they missed the physical contact, but something in him snapped.

"I am not being ridiculous!" he yelled. "I want you to be as safe as possible, Kate, that's why I shadow you. To make sure you don't get hurt!"

"Oh, that's rich. You're protecting _me_? I'm the one who carries the gun! I did fine before you came along, I don't need your protection!"

He stood up and started pacing. They were now the length of the couch apart, glaring at each other. Under normal circumstances, if Kate stayed or not would not have blown up into the fight it did, but they just had a suspect who got too rough with the detective in the interrogation room. He also mentally undressed her during the whole interview, which drove Rick crazy. He had an alibi too, so Castle couldn't get the satisfaction of helping to put him in jail. After anyone like this, Castle always got more protective than usual for a few days.

"Then why do you even want me following you?" he bellowed.

"Because I love you, dammit!"

* * *

><p>"Kate, you're making me insane," he groaned. His hips bucked up to meet hers and she ground herself into him harder. She could feel the effect she was having on him growing larger by the moment. She grinned devilishly and pulled him off the leather couch and whispered seductively into his ear.<p>

"Tell me what you want me to do," she told him. Her only answer was a moan. "Use your words, Ricky," she said sweetly.

"Katherine Beckett, you will be the death of me," he declared.

"Good."

* * *

><p>Time had stopped. They were both frozen, staring at each other, neither believing that Kate had just blurted out what she did. She bit her lip nervously.<p>

"Castle, I - "

Her voice seemed to send him back into reality. Before she could do anything, Rick was rushing over to her, putting his hands on her cheeks and bending down to kiss her. It was bold and confident, without any hesitation. His lips were soft and enticing and he tasted like the buttery popcorn and rich wine they just consumed. He was addicting. Finally they broke apart, staring wide eyed at each other. His hands were still placed on her face and hers were wrapped around his neck.

"I love you, Kate," he said tenderly.

She bit her lip guiltily. She felt terrible about her lies, but not bad enough to enjoy the thrilling shiver of sheer happiness his words gave her. Even if she already knew, it was nice to hear it when she wasn't bleeding to death in a cemetery.

"Say it again," she commanded greedily. "I want to hear how you feel about me."

"I love you. I love you Katherine Beckett, I do."

"Again."

"I love you."

"More."

"Kate, I love you so much."

She was riding high as a kite. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so happy, certainly never around Josh or Tom. They were great guys, but the feeling Castle was giving her, the joy and arousal she had at a simple kiss, was unchallenged. She needed to hear it more. "One more time."

"I love you. I love you so much."

Her lips curled up. "I'm not sure if I'm ready for a relationship yet. I'm still working out my issues. They're getting better, but I need time. I know that's not fair to you…but please know that I love you."

He replied, "That's enough for now. More than enough, actually. And I will wait until you are completely ready and then we can just dive in together. Okay?"

They both nodded in understanding. Suddenly, the flurry of hands and teeth and limbs and tongues intertwining started again, all pretenses of waiting abandoned. Her shirt came off and his was quickly unbuttoned. Obviously they were going to have a long, serious discussion in the morning about what they'd been hiding, but for now that was forgotten. They both wanted, no needed this, and there was no denying that it felt so damn good.

Somehow they had made it from the couch to his bedroom. It took a while as both of them were intent on distracting the other as much as they could. Rick gently let the brunette down on the bed. She struggled to sit up for a moment, which was mildly difficult considering she had a writer practically attached to her from the hips down.

"Wait," she said. He looked at her confusedly. "Are you sure?"

He laughed. "I should be asking you that. You're quite the gentleman. And yes, I am one hundred percent sure. I love you Kate,"

"I can do this," she answered. "I – I want to. And I think I can handle it. But believe me," her tone changed to be more playful, "there is nothing remotely gentlemanly about me." She winked seductively and pulled him to her. He was never more obliging.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know that's not very in character, but I tried my best. <strong>

_Every time you review a blind kitten receives its sight back. _


End file.
